


Compromise Is A Wonderful Thing

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take Lee Adama long to learn to love dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise Is A Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: This doesn't really follow timeline at all, but what the hell. If Kara decided to have a lot of sex instead of flying into the Maelstrom, maybe this would have happened.   
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

It didn't take Lee Adama long to learn to love dick.

Honestly, he'd never really been opposed to the idea - gods knew he loved his own - but he'd never really considered it for long. Mostly he looked for tits and that curve from waist to hip, but then again, when Kara Thrace demanded something, he couldn't help but give in. Even if it was kneeling in front of her husband, determined to learn to deepthroat Sam or choke trying. She wouldn't get a divorce and he didn't want to cheat, but it didn't feel the same with Sam, even if Kara was watching.

Even if Kara was touching herself and biting her lip against moaning both their names.

There was a certain satisfaction for Lee in tonguing along the length of Sam's dick, watching Kara squirm out of the corner of his eye. It was strange at first, definitely. He'd often wished he could suck his own dick, but sucking someone else's was a different proposition. His consolation was that Sam seemed to think it was as awkward as he did - there were two sets of shuffling feet and Sam turned his back to drop his BDUs, as if all of them weren't accustomed to stripping out of uniform. And honestly, as soon as he was face to face (so to speak) with Sam's dick, it wasn't any big deal. He'd frakked a few guys in flight school to see what it was like, but that was all frottage and desperate-for-release handjobs, but a dick was a dick. It was salty and hot and hard and all at once easy and awkward to wrap his lips around, and his lack of experience didn't seem to matter much. As long as his mouth was moving and his tongue was flicking, Sam's hips kept gently thrusting, and he kept making little grunting noises.

Besides, it was the best chance he'd ever had to try out all the things he'd wanted to suggest to Gianne. There was a little twist of the tongue that got Sam running his hands through Lee's hair, almost tugging. Kara liked that, when Sam couldn't keep his hands off Lee. Lee lipped at Sam's balls and Kara liked that too, slipping two fingers into herself like she couldn't help it.

Lee swallowed, of course. It was what he'd want, and when Sam was close, when he was thrusting hard into Lee's mouth as Lee clasped him around the backs of the thighs, when they were both trembling with need and Kara was breathing hard in just the same rhythm, it was what Lee wanted to do. He wanted Sam to come and come hard, and he wanted to swallow Sam down, to hold Sam in his power until Sam could barely stand. He wanted to overwhelm Sam, to bring Sam to his knees. It was revenge; it was release; it was Lee's constant need to be the best; it was his constant need to compete with Kara, even if it was a new strange area of competition. _You think you've had your dick sucked? You ain't seen nothing yet._

There was no way it should have worked out. It should have made Lee furious. It should have made Sam sick with jealousy. It shouldn't have gotten Kara off so hard she stuffed her tanks in her mouth to muffle the noise. But it was incredible. Dee was long gone, sick of his bullshit, sick of his constant absence (Lee liked to take his time and make it last), and Lee was sorry for it but too distracted to despair. He left her the married quarters and moved back into the officers' bunks - it was more convenient anyway, when he could slip down a ladder and find the other two there, naked under a blanket.

"Both of you," Kara ordered one day, throwing her boots out the hatch and locking it behind her. "In the rack. Sixty-nine is your favorite number today." Lee's dick jumped to attention. He eased down next to Sam, lying on one side. Their height difference didn't matter here. Sam could frakking bend for a while. Lee was taking action. Surely he was better than Sam was at this. Still, when Sam's hot mouth wrapped around his own dick, it was clear that Sam had his own ideas about giving head, and some of them were good. Lee's smugness was almost washed away by pleasure, by Sam's tongue on his dick and Sam's big hands easing up and down the back of Lee's thighs. They settled into a rhythm together, giving and taking, filling in the space left by moans and hard muscle twitches. It was hard for Lee to keep his attention on sucking Sam's dick when Sam was dedicating so much effort to his, but he managed, barely. Soon that was half the fun of it, trying to drive Sam as wild as he was, out of his mind with the sensation of tongue and lips and teeth on his dick and Sam's fingers caressing his balls but holding together enough brain cells to return the favor.

"Touch his hip, Sammy," Kara commanded, and Sam put his big palm right on the place that drove Lee wild. "Don't be afraid to be rough, Lee." Usually Lee tended to Sam with one eye on Kara, but this time he was all taken up with Sam, the closed circuit that their bodies made. Still, he released Sam's dick long enough to nip the inside of Sam's thigh and was rewarded with a sharp grunt and a tongue under his balls.

This was nothing like at the Academy; it wasn't just about getting off, it was about getting _Sam_ off, about the two of them finally united in some purpose. He'd look Sam in the eye tomorrow and there would be an involuntary knowing remembering grin. He _liked_ frakking Sam and without a doubt Sam liked frakking him. It was clear from the way his big body moved against Lee's. Lee spared a moment to be thankful that Kara had married her rescued fighter, the first he'd ever felt. But his brain was too full of sparks to care for long. Sam's cheek rasped against his thigh and Sam's tongue probed the tender spot at the head of his dick and Sam's body rocked and writhed against his, trying so hard to stay in range but unable to contain so much pleasure and stay still.

Too much, too much. Lee panted around Sam's dick, trying to draw a deep breath, too distracted to breathe through his nose until Sam growled in his throat and the vibration felt so good, so godsdamn good that Lee closed his lips and hummed, trying to drive Sam just as crazy. It worked: Sam's hips bucked hard and he made a half-agonized noise and came. Lee held Sam's hips hard and swallowed, pulling Sam's dick as far down his throat as he could, and the shiver that ran through Sam's body as his orgasm hit was enough to send Lee into a frenzy. He let Sam's dick slip from between his lips and frakked Sam's mouth, not waiting any longer for his own gratification.

"Gods yes," Kara breathed, which only made Lee crazier. He pressed his face into Sam's thigh and gritted his teeth. When his orgasm hit, he gasped like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, like he was in oxygen dep. It felt almost the same: spinny head, weakness, no desire to move, seeing stars. He felt godsblessed good, though. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace. He licked salt off his lips and let himself go limp all over.

"Buddy, you gotta stop eating so much algae," Sam mumbled, smacking his own lips, and Lee laughed.

"If you haven't killed each other, I've got some needs you could deal with," Kara cut in.

"You're gonna have to come over here," Sam told her. "Neither one of us can move."

"I think we're pretty willing to work with you, though," Lee said, slowing turning himself the other way up in the narrow rack. "I mean, we're pretty good at taking orders when it comes to you, right, Sam?"

"Don't tell me I've gone and made you two buddies," Kara grumbled, clambering in between them.

"Miracles do happen," Lee said, running his hands over her hips and ass.

"Don't add to her god complex," Sam chided him.

"Hard not to feel all-powerful lying here between the two of you," she said, stretching out luxuriously, crowding them almost out of the rack and into the wall. "Stay awake now. You've got work to do."

"Aye, sir," they both said, and set to with a good will.


End file.
